Many computing devices utilize touch surfaces, such as touch pads and touch screens. These touch surfaces receive input from a user or item that causes the computing device to perform an action, such as selecting an icon, scrolling through a page, and so on. In some instances, the user or item may inadvertently contact the touch surface, triggering the performance of an inadvertent action. For example, a user that is typing on a keyboard of his laptop may unintentionally rest the palm of his hand on a touch pad, causing unintended input to be received through the touch pad. As a growing number of computing devices are equipped with touch surfaces and other input devices, there is an increasing need to accurately identify intended input.